


In The Air Tonight

by curgypsy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curgypsy/pseuds/curgypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written back in 2004 for the season finale 'Grave Danger' episode. This was the first story I had ever posted! </p>
<p>Title taken from the song 'In the Air Tonight' by Phil Collins.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In The Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2004 for the season finale 'Grave Danger' episode. This was the first story I had ever posted! 
> 
> Title taken from the song 'In the Air Tonight' by Phil Collins.

Grissom walked through the front door of his home and was immediately assaulted. Pushed back against the door and kissed within an inch of his life. His mouth held hostage by warm lips and then invaded by a hot tongue. Needless to say, he didn't mind.

"Good afternoon to you too, Nick."

Warm brown eyes filled with laughter and trying for innocence looked back at him, "I missed you."

"I've only been gone a little over an hour." Grissom snorted.

Nick did laugh then. "I made a late lunch/early dinner for you if you're hungry," he said, turning to walk toward the kitchen.

Grissom followed after tossing his keys on the table by the door. "It smells good." He stopped to lean against the refrigerator and watch Nick busy himself at the counter. 

All of a sudden, he saw Nick tremble slightly. "Nick?" he queried.

"That was weird." Nick replied, turning to place a plate of food on the table. "I just felt a little shiver go through me."

"You're not getting sick are you?" Grissom asked, sitting down at the table.

"Nah," he answered, "I'm fine. It just gave me the willies there for a second." He sat down across from Grissom and joked, "Maybe someone just walked across my grave."

And that's when Grissom felt it. A sense of stillness had come over the room. He could clearly see Nick sitting in front of him but something was out of focus. Grissom blinked his eyes and watched Nick unscrew the cap off a bottle of water and take a sip. But it was all in slow motion. An action that should've taken a few seconds seemed like a few minutes. He blinked again and suddenly the air came rushing back into the room. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he realized Nick had been talking to him.

"…with Warrick. I figured I'd better go in a bit early," Nick got up and walked over to give him a kiss, "so I'll see you later at the lab."

By the time Grissom got himself under enough control to move out of his seat, Nick was walking toward the front door. "Nick, wait."

"Yeah?"

Grissom grabbed Nick and pulled him into a slow, sweet kiss.

Nick pulled away with a groan, "Gil, I don't have time for this right now."

"Then why don't we call in tonight? Stay home."

"I don't believe it. Gil Grissom is advocating playing hookey from work." Nick said, smiling. "And for sex to boot." 

"Maybe I just want you all to myself," he replied.

"You already have that"

As Nick turned to walk away, Grissom felt it again. That feeling of being out of balance with time. Only now it was accompanied by a quick, strong clench to his stomach that made him feel a bit nauseous. 

"Nick, I'm serious. Stay home tonight."

Nick looked at him without saying a word. The older man felt like he was being studied. "Gil, what's going on?" Nick asked, softly.

And that was his moment. His moment to tell Nick about his feeling of being off kilter. About the raw feeling churning around in his gut. The feeling that something just wasn't right or safe in Las Vegas that night. About how much he needed Nick to be safe. Safe and with him. But how could he explain something he didn't quite understand himself. So he simply shook it off. Let it go. "It's nothing. I'm just being ridiculous. Go to work."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nick asked.

He tried to conjure up a convincing smile from somewhere deep inside. "I'm sure. I'll see you later on."

"Okay."

He watched as Nick walked out the front door to his truck. The young man suddenly turned around and called out, "I love you."

A genuine smile came to his face then. "I love you too, Nick." Grissom stood in the doorway and watched Nick drive away. "He'll be fine," he whispered to himself, "just let it go." 

As he walked into the house, he repeated over and over. "He'll be fine."


End file.
